Four Leaf Clover
by Kiko Tomodachi
Summary: Tune struggles with her unrequitted love. Inspired by Clover manga (...you'll see if you read it) R&R please!


Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to Sugisaki Yukiru and whoever else was involved in the creation of Megami Kouhousei. The song is from Clover. My method of naming chapters comes from an anime, too. See if you can name it. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A serious multi-chapter fic! You didn't think I could do it could you? Well, I didn't either. lol. Anyway, I'm obsessed with Megami Kouhousei and was reading a lot of Clover recently, so this is the product. I just thought the song in Clover really sounded like Tune. This is my second Tune fic, which is funny because she's not my favorite character (she's close, though ^_^). You would think I'd be writing these from Ernest's POV about Garu. Oh well. Enjoy reading it and please review!  
  
Four-Leaf Clover  
by Kiko Tomodachi  
  
Chapter 1: A Song and Love  
  
If you find a four-leaf clover,  
  
It will bring happiness;  
  
But don't tell anyone  
  
Where its white flower blooms  
  
Or how many leaflets from its stem extend.  
  
The four-leaved clover.  
  
I only want your happiness, knowing  
  
I can never be yours to share it.  
  
Tune gasped as she heard the sound of clapping behind her. Her body tensed. She hadn't wanted anyone to hear her. Nervously, she turned to see who her visitor was. Not surprisingly, but to Tune's alarm, she saw her tall blonde pilot in his typical blue and white outfit looking back at her.  
  
"Ernest!" she said, sounding startled. His blue eyes showed his dismay at her odd reaction, but he gave her a small reassuring smile.  
  
"Did I frighten you? I'm sorry. That was not my intention," he paused for a moment, then continued, "You have a lovely singing voice. I've never heard you sing before."  
  
The uneasy repairer managed to stammer a "thank you" before turning back to the control panel at which she had been working. She wondered if Ernest could tell the reason for her discomfort. A few more seconds passed in silence before she heard Ernest speak again.  
  
"Who were you singing about?" he asked. Tune cringed. Of all people to ask that question! She obviously couldn't give him the real answer. Pretending to be very involved with checking over the Ingrid, she responded.  
  
"Oh no one in particular. It was just a song I heard on the radio." She felt slightly odd saying that, knowing that he most likely wouldn't believe her anyway. In truth she had been singing about him. She honestly wished she had the courage to tell him that, but she simply could not do it. She had considered it many times. Somehow it just seemed wrong. Tune had to wonder if he already knew. He was a telepath after all. True, he had to actually touch someone to be able to read their mind, but sometimes it seemed as if he knew what people were thinking even when that was not the case. She turned to him again. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh! Right," realizing he hadn't yet said what he came to tell her, "I meant to remind you that dinner is starting. I figured you would get preoccupied with Luhma Klein and forget to come eat." Tune smiled awkwardly. It was true. She did seem to lose track of time easily.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, "You can go ahead. I'll be there as soon as I finish with this."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you there, then," he nodded and began to walk towards the exit of the repair area, the tails of his uniform swishing as he walked. Tune watched him leave and sighed. It was so sweet of him to watch after her like that. She went back to fiddling with the control panel. After being reminded to go to dinner, she did not particularly want to be working all through it. She just had a few more things to check on. After a couple minutes, Tune decided to continue her song.  
  
I wish for happiness.  
  
I seek happiness.  
  
To be your happiness.  
  
So please  
  
Take me somewhere far away from here.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing that Tune saw upon entering the noisy cafeteria was Ernest waving to her from a table in the back corner. She barely had time to wave back before the other pilots pulled Ernest back into the conversation. She smiled at how typical the scene was. Gareas was talking Ernest's ears off, Rioroutte was eating more food than most people could handle and occasionally stopping between bites to add to the conversation, Teela was ignoring the rest of them, and Yu was more or less just staring at his plate. Tune went to get her food and took her place at the table with the rest of the repairers.  
  
The conversation there was fairly typical as well. Phil was complaining to Leena about Rioroutte's latest antics. Everyone else was simply eating. Tune, as usual, did not get involved either. She simply sat and ate her food. She was not overly fond of the cafeteria. It was much too loud for her tastes. She would rather be back working on Luhma Klein. Of course, she had to get food sometime. A malnourished repairer would not be of much use to a pilot. So there she sat listening to Phil and Leena's conversation.  
  
"She doesn't know how lucky she is," thought Tune. Even though Phil and Rioroutte argued quite a lot, it was still obvious how much they cared for each other. Tune was rather envious of it and even more so of the relationship that Leena had with Gareas. She, unlike them, could only hope that Ernest would someday notice how much she loved him and return it. She knew, though, that it would never happen. She could never summon the courage to say anything and even if she did, he would never love her back. She would always be alone.  
  
Suddenly, Leena looked toward Tune.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. "You really don't look so good." Tune responded by faking a smile.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, hoping she sounded convincing, "You don't have to worry about me." Leena didn't look so sure, but decided that if Tune didn't want to talk, she shouldn't push her. After one last concerned look, she turned back to Phil and continued her previous conversation. Tune relaxed a bit, but hurried to finish her food so that she could return to her silent refuge and continue checking Luhma Klein.  
  
"Please take me somewhere far away from here." she thought. 


End file.
